Jordan
Jordan and Tank, also known as the Sharks, are the secondary antagonists from the two first book of the Spy Mice trilogy. They are duo of 6th graders who constantly bully younger children, especially Oz and D.B. History ''The Black Paw'' Jordan and Tank never hesitate to bully their classmates, as shown during the excursion in International Spy Museum in Washington D.C. After chasing Delilah "D.B." Bean and making fun of her abnormally thin legs, they bump into Ozymandias "Oz" Levinson who used to be their victim before too due his name and overweight. When he refuses to tell them when D.B. is hiding, they starts teasing him instead, discovering Oz's secret wish to be like his hero, James Bond, which leads the Sharks to call Oz "Blubber-O-Seven". Although humiliated Oz flees in tears, his suffering continues in the museum café when the Sharks laughs on Oz's father who works there. The bullies are eventually stopped by D.B. who tells the teacher. Later at the Halloween party in the museum, Tank comes disguised as Goldfinger (actually only with a gold foil on his finger) and Jordan as James Bond, much to Oz's sadness. With a help from their mouse friends, Glory and Bunson, the kids manage to take a revenge on bullies. They lure the bullies next to the Aston Martin DB5 and the mice then run up the bullies' legs. As they are trying to get rid of unseen invaders, everyone at the party laughs at the Sharks and D.B.'s mother even records their crazy "dance". Jordan eventually ends up on the Aston Martin's hood and Tank is forced to take off his pants, revealing the red boxer shorts with white hearts under it. The night-watch Herbie then takes the both bullies away. ''For Your Paws Only'' Jordan and Tank returns in the second book and after several weeks after the Halloween party, they start bullying Oz and D.B. again. When Oz and B.D. are going to participate a junior cook contest in New York, their two assistants are chosen from their classmates. Much to their horror, it is the Sharks. Soon after, the bullies and their mothers travel to NY with the Levinson and Bean families. As revealed later in the story, the Sharks' loving and careful mothers have no idea about their "honeys"' behavior and they often uphold them. No wonder they aren't able to stop Jordan and Tank when they decide to seek a revenge on their victims, as they obviously suspect they are responsible what happened on Halloween for. On the first day of the competition, the Sharks make one problem after another. At first, they refuse to cooperate with Oz and D.B. with baking who thus lose some points. When desperate Oz asks them to whisk an egg, the Sharks starts playing with some eggs, causing one to fall onto Oz "accidentally". The kids asks Glory and her friends for help. Although they aren't able to due their mission, the Steel Acorns that are hidden in Oz's clothes, manage to bite Tank's finger when he searches through the boy's pockets. Terrified from a sudden attack, Tank blames Oz for taking a hamster to the trip, but no one believes him. The angry Sharks decide to change their tactic and on the last day of the contest, they behave very politely and helpfully. During this, they hide the pocket with pieces of chocolate and gives Oz the one with small stones. Luckily, Oz manages to notice it and asks the Steel Acorns for help. The mice climb up Jordan and bite his hand, causing him to drop the pocket and thus save the competition. No wonder Oz, D.B. and the bullies eventually win the contest. The main prize is a participation in the float parade which goes across New York, with winners on a replica of the Mayflower. In the middle of the parade, the Sharks suddenly jumps to Oz and D.B. and dump flour on them, with all viewers laughing at the poor victims. To punish the bullies, the mice agents and their pigeon friends fly above the Mayflower and poop on them. Later, Jordan and Tank are forced to leave the float alongside with everyone around, as the mice cut the ropes, leaving it to fly away. ''Goldwhiskers'' Jordan and Tank are briefly mentioned mentioned in the third book when Oz and D.B. look forward to spend Christmas in London, far away from all bullies... until they meet Priscilla Winterbottom who is much worse than any American sharks. Category:Book Villains Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Partners in Crime Category:Liars Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Amoral Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Saboteurs